The present invention disclosed herein relates to a washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner, and more particularly, to a washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner for performing a pumping operation of a pumping member only when a pair of buttons formed on both sides of an outer cap are simultaneously pressed, which allows enabling fundamentally blocking the pumping operation through external pressure unintended by a user, thereby not only preventing washing water from being unnecessarily consumed but also preventing an inner part of an overcap from being contaminated.
Generally, washing water spraying vessels for a nasal cavity cleaners are containers for curing all kinds of the diseases in a nasal cavity or eliminating impurities, and preventing dryness by inserting washing water into the nasal cavity, and it is said that the nasal cavity comprises the front unit connected to the outside through nares, and the rear unit connected to a pharynx through a choana.
The washing water inserted into the above-mentioned washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner generally uses a saline solution of 3%, and, recently, functional washing water containing various ingredients as well as bamboo salt is being improved.
Recently, a harmful substance is accumulated, or various respiratory diseases, a pollen allergy and the flu often appear, by inhaling, through a mouth and a nose, air pollution caused by car exhaust fumes, pollen and a yellow dust in springtime, a cold virus going during the change of seasons, and the like. Therefore, the number of people exhibiting snoring symptoms is being increased.
It is already proved through many medical reports that washing the nasal cavity is effective in all kinds of the respiratory diseases, and patients who suffer from all kinds of the respiratory diseases wash the nasal cavity several times a day.
With reference to Utility Model Registration No. 20-0165667, a conventional washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner is described below. Referring to the registered utility model, the conventional washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner comprises a container 100 receiving a cleaning liquid, a lid 200 screw-coupled in a spout portion of the container 100, a nozzle 300 vertically movably coupled to the lid 200, in which a hanging part 310 for allowing vertically moving a finger to hang is formed in a lower part, a bottom liquid chamber 320 is formed in an inner top, and a spurting opening 321 for spurting the cleaning liquid in an upper part, an adjustment rod 330 inserted into the bottom liquid chamber 320 of the nozzle 300, for uniformly and thinly spraying the cleaning liquid, and valves 550, 551 for spurting through the spurting opening 321 the cleansing liquid after the cleansing liquid included in the container 100 is stored in the bottom liquid chamber 310 by vertically moving the nozzle 300.
In the washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner consisting of the above-described configuration, it is configured that the nozzle 300 is coupled to the lid 200 of the container 100 to be upwardly slid, so that the cleansing liquid is spurted by the operation of the valves 550, 551 of an inner side according to repeatedly perform pressing by putting the finger in the hanging part 310. Therefore, it is easy to portably use it.
However, the washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner has a structure of spurting the cleansing liquid upon pressing the upper part of the hanging part 310. Therefore, when the user keeps the washing water spraying vessel for a nasal cavity cleaner in a bag portably, even if the user does not operate, the cleansing liquid is spilled by pressing the hanging part 310, and thus, the contents may be unnecessarily consumed, and the inside of the overcap may be contaminated.